Flipping More Than A Pancake
This is the eleventh episode of Survivor: Gennargentu Challenges Reward Challenge: Rove, Rove, Rove Your Boat The teams has to go out in a boat to retrieve paddles with letters on them. The first team to come back with all the paddles and use them to figure a common Survivor phrase wins. Reward: A spa day Winners: Joan Tribes, Noah Mason, Rhi Garbino, Yannick Peters Immunity Challenge: Hard To Handle The castaways must stand on an angled balance beam while balancing a ball. At regular intervals, they would move further down the beam, making it harder to keep steady. The last person standing wins. Winner: Evan Ornelas Story Night 27 The final eight return from Tribal where Gerard was sent to the jury. Noah, Jessy, and Joan sulk at the shelter while Emma and the Cagliari four congratulate themselves. Jessy comes to the conclusion that her idol must be used at the next Tribal Council. Day 28 The tribe meets Jeff for their next reward challenge. After going over the challenge and reward, he splits them up into two teams of four. The green team is made up of Joan, Noah, Rhi and Yannick. The red team is made up of Aivars, Emma, Evan, and Jessy. The green team gets a head start in the challenge while the red team struggles to get in rhythm and argue. This allows the green team to collect the majority of their paddles before the red team. The green team manage to get their puzzle stage before the red team finish getting their paddles. They finish the phrase before the red team gets out of the water, winning reward. The losers return to camp as Jessy is isolated by the majority alliance as they talk strategy. Emma suggests voting Noah, citing him as the biggest jury threat of the other alliance. Aivars worries about Jessy or Joan possibly having the idol and using it. Emma says that they can talk about the vote right before Tribal so they don't know who to play the idol on. Evan and Aivars agree and part ways. At the reward, the four winners enjoy the spa day. Yannick jokes, saying that he isn't one for spas but is enjoying it. They are then brought to a room to rest and sees a DVD. Rhi puts it in and the four are surprised to see it is videos from their loved ones. Rhi can't help but cry seeing her mother on the video while Yannick and Noah tear up. Back at camp, Emma and Aivars go out fishing and Evan goes to collect water. Jessy, who is sitting in the shelter, decides to go through Evan's bag. She soon finds his idol, wrapped in the paper behind some of his belongings. Jessy quickly puts everything back in and leaves the shelter as Evan returns. He notices that his bag is in a different spot from where he left it and suspects Jessy went through his bag. He takes the idol out of his bag and puts it in his sock. The four reward winners return to camp and tell the others about the videos they got. Jessy then pulls Noah and Joan aside to talk strategy. She explains that she went through Evan's bag and found his idol and devises a plan to make him waste it. They will try to get Evan to think they voted him or Yannick but really vote either Aivars or Rhi at the next Tribal. Noah asks if she knows who they would vote and Jessy says they will probably vote him. Noah begins to panic. Day 29 Early morning at the Capoterra camp, Evan and Joan lie around in the shelter. Evan begins to screw around with Joan, asking who they are gonna vote for. Joan fires back, saying that he's probably gonna vote him or Yannick, saying his vote won't matter as he is in the minority. When asked why he would be voting him, Joan says it's simple, he doesn't like Evan. Joan then gets up and leaves. Joan approaches Jessy and Noah and tells them about his conversation with Evan. Jessy, however, doesn't like it as it could get Evan to play the idol for Aivars or Rhi. Joan says that they can just vote out Yannick or Evan. Jessy still panics over Joan's slip up. Day 30 The final eight meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge. Jeff takes immunity back from Rhi before explaining the challenge. The eight remaining players get through the first interval of the challenge without a problem. However, in the second round, Yannick drops out mere seconds in. Minutes later, Joan and Noah drop out. The last five get to the third round and Aivars is eliminated during the transition. A minute before the third round ends, Emma drops out, leaving Rhi, Jessy, and Evan. Rhi is the next to fall out, leaving Evan and Jessy facing off. The two stay on their post for almost a half an hour before Jessy loses focus and drops her ball, winning Evan immunity. The tribe returns from the challenge and Evan and Yannick go off alone. Evan tells Yannick the conversation he had with Joan and the two deduce Yannick won't be getting votes, but either Rhi or Aivars. Yannick says they need to watch the minority's body language at Tribal to see if they can figure out who they are voting. Joan approaches Emma and the two talk about the vote. Joan asks Emma who the majority alliance is voting for. In a plan to keep herself safe at the next Tribal, Emma tells Joan that they are voting Noah and the idol should be used on him. Joan then asks if Emma will flip. Emma says she's not, only because she doesn't want to get votes at tonight's Tribal. Joan approaches Jessy and Noah and tells the two Emma spilled the beans on the Cagliari's voting plans. Jessy, now knowing this, proposes voting out Emma, saying that they can't trust her and it would be an easy vote. However, Joan and Noah quickly dismiss the plan, saying Emma is their only shot at a majority at seven. Jessy argues back, saying Emma won't flip. Noah calms Jessy down, saying that they need to vote Rhi or Aivars. At Tribal, the four Cagliari and Emma express their confidence that their majority. Jessy states that they are a tight group with an obvious bottom that none see. Aivars disagrees, saying that there is no bottom to the alliance, a statement that makes Noah chuckle. Jeff then calls out Aivars, saying there is always a bottom and a top of any alliance. Joan agrees and voices his sadness that his friend Emma flipped on him. The tribe is then called to vote. As soon as Jeff returns with the votes, Jessy stands up and hands Noah the idol, shocking the four Cagliari. After Noah hands Jeff the idol, Evan steps up and walks up to Jeff. Without thinking twice, Evan plays the idol for Aivars and sits back down. Turns out, Evan's hunch is incorrect as the Sassari three had voted for Rhi and since the five Noah votes don't count, she is sent to the jury. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * The Survivor auction! * Someone finds the Capoterra idol! * With both sides at three, Emma is once again the swing vote! Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Gennargentu